


Gold

by patchworkbori (Golbez)



Category: Neopets
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, Obelisk War, Thieves Guild, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/patchworkbori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's everything you could ever want. Second person Kanrik POV, set during the Obelisk War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

It starts as a shimmer of gold, like the coins you would carry in your purse, like the accursed shifting sands to the south, like the rising of the sun to the east. Gold, like her sleek fur, bright like her wide smiles.

She's there, dancing before you on the battlefield amidst the fallen bodies of your men. She laughs and it's just like the moment you first laid your eyes on her. Her footwork is quick. She's nimble. Bold. Daring. You could use someone like her.

She stops before you and smiles, then she's throwing gems and coins into the air, and they gleam and glitter, practically inviting you to reach out and take them.

_I can pay you. My family is wealthy._

Wealth. Money. Gold.

Gold in the morning sun, shining like beacons of fate and disaster, and she stands there, presenting to you unimaginable riches, her arms spread to show off the wealth that suddenly surrounds her.

Everything you could ever want.

Your mind tells you it isn't real, because she's back in the Thieves' camp, safe with the rest of your men, waiting for the signal to enter the fray. You insisted just this once, even if she's not some damsel to coddle and protect. You had a hunch that things might be different today. You were right, as usual.

She laughs again, and you know then you've won. Light spills from her figure, and then it's not her, not anymore. It's a fearsome specter, twisting in form into - into something else.

The specter glows golden, sneering at you and you're quick to draw your dagger, quick to move. You hear groans all around you. Your thieves are waking. Like you, they now see the specter for what it is. You bark a quick command at them, and they're on their feet in seconds, fanning out, moving to surround the shimmering figure. You don't know what it is, only that it is the foulest of magic, and that you fear it.

You do not fear, you are the Master Thief.

Greed tips his hat to you.


End file.
